The Alphabet Of Kirihara Akaya
by YoulookbetterwhenI'mdrunk
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Kirihara Akaya using the alphabet. Reviews and requests are wanted please!
1. A for Acting

Hi! So basically these drabbles are about Kirihara Akaya using the Alphabet. The genre will change on each drabble and won't link to each other unless I say so at the begining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A for Acting**

According to others I'm a blood thirsty monster. An evil force. The spawn of the devil. How when my eyes turn red its like staring into hell itself.

That my style of tennis shouldn't be on the courts. How I shouldn't be in the Rikkai team. That I should even get suspended for my actions.

I hear these things everyday as I walk the corridors. I say to others that I'm not bothered and embrace it even more.

But in reality I'm hurt. My other teammates hate me. In class I'm the odd one out. Even when I'm in different parts of Japan my reputation is known.

So I put up a cocky uncaring attitude as I stand alone. I mock other groups of people as they pass. I get them to react to me, so I know that I'm not forgotten. But I don't know how long I can keep this facade up.

Until then I'll keep on acting.

* * *

So please review and send requests!


	2. B for Balls

Ok this chapter is written in third person and has a pairing of Niou/Yagyuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**B for Balls**

One day in the school of Rikkai on a sunny day Kirihara Akaya was practicing serves with Niou. It was on that same day that a cocky senior decided to show up. He had decided to bother the gentleman of the team.

The senior, who was thought to be named Jounichi or something like that decided to get a little to close to Yagyuu. Now being the gentleman that Yagyuu is he couldn't just rudely shove the senior away.

Now Kirihara could see the life threatening aura Niou was emitting. Well it was common knowledge in the school that Yagyuu belonged to Niou and anyone who thought different had a vicious Niou on their back.

Kirihara was also slightly angered since Yagyuu was one of the few senpais that was nice to him. Then a bright idea popped into his little head. He had a large amount of tennis balls and a racket. He motioned to his white haired senpai to grab his attention. Niou realised what he was hinting at and scolded himself for not thinking of that himself.

Just as they were preparing to serve the senior's hands started to get a little too touchy feely.

Let's just say that the senior never came back and now is deathly afraid of any type of ball.

* * *

Please Review and request ideas!


	3. C for Cake

Hi again! Now this chapter came from an idea **demoncat13! **This contains a bit of BL (boy love) so if you don't like that I'm sorry! Although at the begining it was meant to be friendship but I kinda drifted while reading other fanfictions :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Everyone knows that Marui Bunta is addicted to cake. Now Kirihara Akaya is not known for sharing like a good little boy. So when Jackal left the cake he made in home economics on the roof that spelt trouble.

Marui eyed the cake and turned his eyes to Akaya.

"This is mine." He said with a serious tone.

"Hell no! I made my claim." Marui raised an eyebrow.

"What claim?" he asked

"I touched wood" Akaya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now at this point the self proclaimed tensai was confused. The entire area of the roof had no wood just concrete and wired fences. "What wood, I knew you were stupid but I thought you could at least tell the difference between concrete and wood."

Then out of nowhere the younger decided to hit the other on the head. "There I've touched wood now."

Marui stood there quite offended. Since he was a tensai and to have someone say his head was a block of wood was insulting! "Now you see here brat that is definitely wrong in every way! I'm way more intelligent than you and that cake is mine since I'm your senpai."

Akaya rolled his eyes but secretly smiled "As if I care, I'm eating this I could care less if you were God."

Then he grabbed the box. Just half a second later Marui grabbed the other side. Hazel eyes met green.

'This is war' thought Marui.

Both sides were pulling with a large force. The senior started to stick his tongue out of the side of his mouth due to the concentration. Cake was his heaven! He couldn't think of anything much better than the sweet delicious dessert.

Then the pink haired senior noticed the other smirk. The second year then started to lean forwards. Marui started to get slightly nervous since the younger was now basically a centimetre away from his face.

"Senpai you're cute when obsessing."

Then he closed the gap. Marui's eyes widened in shock but he soon melted into the kiss.

It was then that Jackal came to retrieve his cake saw his two team mates in a rather intimate position and the cake lying on the floor.

Marui thought "Maybe there is something better than cake"

* * *

So review and give me requests!

C for Cake


	4. D for Dare

This drabble was suggested be Fadey^^. Sorry for the late update but I get distracted very easily ;D.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**

* * *

****D for Dare**

Akaya woke up surrounded by a body. The said 'body' was his pink haired lover. He gazed at his lover's face as he slept. So what led to this?

It was on a day in April. Seigaku, Hyoutei Gakuen and Rikkaidai were at a party.

The reason? Atobe wanted a party.

It was already late into the night and being the teenagers they were a game of truth or dare started.

"Since it is ore-sama's party I get to go first. Echizen truth or dare!" Atobe said with a smirk.

Echizen replied with "Truth"

"Hmph ore-sama had a brilliant dare. Well then who is the most important in your life?"

Then Seigaku's data man spoke up "100% that either me or Renji will know whether you are lying." All eyes rested on Echizen.

"Karupin."

Majority looked up in confusion while some of the Seigaku's regulars started to laugh. "Trust Echizen to say that!" said Momoshiro. Though the other teams were still confused as to who Karupin was. "I believe Karupin is Echizen's cat" said Renji.

This made the others start to laugh while Echizen sat with his cap pulled over his face. "Tch Fuji-senpai truth or dare."

The sadistic prodigy looked in thought "I guess I'll pick truth "he said with a creepy smile.

"Why were you and Tezuka-buchou late last week to practice?"

Eyes turned to Tezuka then to Fuji.

"Neh I was ravishing him in the janitors closet." He said in a calm slightly happy voice.

A slight blush broke out on Tezuka's face as the other tennis player sat there with their mouths open. Then Niou, Kirihara and Marui wolf whistled. "Wow Tezuka didn't think you were the submissive type" said Yukimura with a wink which led to a few laughs round the room and the blush to deepen on Tezuka's face.

"Well then I think I'll pick someone now. Hm Kirihara truth or dare?"

"Oi brat I bet you'll choose truth because you're a wimp" said the rat tailed regular.

"Shut up Niou-senpai! Fine dare!" Nearly everyone felt pity towards Akaya when the tensai's smile turned crueller and more mischievous.

"Make-out with Marui. You know the one you've been looking at every one in a while and visa-versa."

A silence came over the room as Kirihara and Marui grew a blush on their faces. "Go on then unless you want to back out?"

The look on Fuji's face proved that if Akaya backed out he'd never live it down. So he slowly walked over to his senpai who was sat on a chair. He leaned forwards until their faces were so close that he could smell the strawberries in his senpais breathe.

Then unexpectantly Marui leaned forwards and captured Akayas mouth in a kiss. Akaya was in a slight shock that the guys he'd had a crush on for months was doing this basically of his own will. So he responded and pressed his lips against the other.

Tongues were involved as there was a battle of dominance but the demon was slowly losing as melted under the ministrations.

While this was going on in their own world the innocent were blushing while the others were whooping or getting black mail material. But they soon realised it was getting a bit too steamy as Marui's hand went up the younger's shirt and left the room with either blushes or smirks on their faces.

That was 2 years ago. A lot had happened but that night in the passion they announced their love for one and other. A lot of drama had happened over the years but as Akaya looked at his lover's face he smile and thought.

_It was worth it._

So requests and reviews wanted!


	5. E for Escape

This was requested by demoncat13. I am actually really proud that I managed to update in such a short time! Anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis

**

* * *

**

E for Escape

Currently Akaya is running away from a flour covered Niou, an angry Yukimura and a certain sadistic blue eyed tensai known as Fuji.

Now the reason why Akaya was about to be viciously tortured and killed was because he had the bright idea of playing with a tennis ball in the school's kitchen. Now there was Niou-senpai, Yukimura Buchou, Sanada Fukabuchou ,Fuji and Tezuka.

The reason why Fuji and Tezuka was there was well because Fuji wanted to catch up with Yukimura who had developed a strange frightening bond with said Tensai. So to minimize the destruction Sanada and Tezuka came. Niou being Niou tagged along and dragged our very own innocent little Akaya.

They started to get restless so Fuji suggested baking since he was hungry and you can't say no to Fuji. Believe me or ask Tezuka. They measured out all the ingredients and the all started working on it.

Well when I say all I mean everyone except Akaya. Since his reputation was known throughout the school they banned him from making but Niou made sure he stayed. Hi s reason?

'When I get bored I'll have someone to torture and annoy.'

Typical. Akaya grew more and more bored as time went by so he fished out a tennis ball from his pocket. The others didn't notice because they were working on getting the wasabi out of Fuji's hands. Well Tezuka and Sanada were.

Akaya kept on bouncing it. Then Niou poured out some flour into a bowl. Some of that got in Akaya's eye. So he missed catching it so it bounced out of control. It hit Niou's hand holding the flour causing it to tip over the tricksters head.

Then it bounced towards Sanada. Being Fuka-buchou he easily dodged it. But there was a puddle of water from an earlier incident on the floor so Sanada slipped. And fell.

On something. That something being Tezuka which led to the both of them on the floor.

In a kiss.

Tezuka and Sanada were in shock. But after a few seconds scrambled off and away from each other with a slight blush on each face. Now if you turn to the two sadists they weren't happy. And neither was Niou. They all stared at the ball on the floor.

Kirihara Akaya

Said second year legged it out. He knew how possessive Yukimura and Fuji were over their boyfriends and Niou was just plain furious.

So that was the story of the day Akaya tried to escape.

Unsuccessfully.

* * *

Reviews and Request!


	6. F for Fear

Ah this was a request from Fadey sorry to the others who gave ideas for F but Fadey beat you. This is written in Akaya's POV

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**F for Fear**

People have many fears. I think they're just being weaklings. I mean being scarred of a spider? Weak fools.

So what if they have creepy legs or eight eyes. I mean it's cowardly that when you see one you hyperventilate or scream bloody murder.

Although how can i be the one to talk? I have a fear. I'm scarred of being alone.

I'm an idiot right?

It started from when I was young. Kaasan died in a car accident when I was 5 years old. Otousan started getting angry at little things. He even once got angry when I opened my eyes. He said it was because they were Kaasan's eyes.

Then when I was 7 he left me alone at home for long periods of time. Because he didn't pay the bills there was no electricity or heating.

Once when he came back I had knocked over a glass cup. Otousan got really angry and shoved my face in the glass shards. From then on he locked me in my room for days and let me out once in a while for food and to do chores.

Then I met Yukimura-buchou. He had climbed up a tree and saw me in the filthy room. He came every day and my trust grew and grew. Until I told him why I was here.

Buchou then told his Kaasan and people arrested Otousan and I now live with Buchou's family. I used to cry and cry at night. I wouldn't tell anyone why until Buchou begged me to tell him. I told him my fear and asked him to never leave me alone.

So he stayed with me.

I think thats why Buchou made sure a regular is always with me. I'm grateful and I know Yukimura-buchou cares for me in more ways than one.

But I still wait for the day when I'm left alone.

Living in my fear.

* * *

Reviews and Request please!


	7. G for Game

I am really sorry! I'm not gonna make up an excuse I just couldn't asked to do anything ;D I am very sorry if you're dissapointed in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**G for Game**

Currently I Kirihara Akaya am sulking. Don't look at me like that. I may be the ace devil, but I do get upset. The reason is because of an evil game.

Call of Duty. Black ops.

At the beginning I like many other teens was excited for this bloody fantastic game. I raced to the shops and knocked a few people out to get the game on the day of its release.

Marui Bunta my boyfriend 'decided' that he should play it when I got it on the day. We put it in and started playing. And to say I was disappointed was an understatement.

Firstly there was no where near enough blood and gore. Then there was just the overall disappointment that it wasn't as good as the adverts made it out to be.

Do not get me started on the zombies. In a nutshell they were shit. Backs bent shadowed and red eyes. Dear God I'm more frightening than that when i play tennis. Or buchou when that slut tried to grab fukabuchou. Not a pretty sight.

So obviously I got bored and asked Bunta if we could do 'something' else. And guess what? He ignored me! I tried to grab his attention for a full hour. I even shoved a cake under his face!

So here I am now.

"The future is bulletproof. The aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud .Killjoys, make some noise!"

I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kirihara its me Hiyoshi."

"Mushroom! Why'd you call?"

"First of all don't call me mushroom and are you busy I was wondering if you wanted to watch a film?"

"A film? I guess sine there is nothing here to do."

"Ok, you wanna go see-"

I looked up in confusion to see Bunta holding my phone.

"Sorry but Akaya is busy at the moment." He said and slammed my phone shut.

"Bunta! That's not fair I'm bored cra-"

He then decided to jump on me and let's just say tongues were involved.

That's one way to get him attention I guess.

* * *

I am really sorry! This absolutely sucked ass but I felt bad not posting anything up for ages! So please review!


	8. H for Homophobia

I'm sorry! I've been really busy recently so i haven't been able to write but to make up for it I have written H,I & J :D so sorry but no requests for those. I believe someone requested something for H but I forgot about it sorry! This isn't one of my best chapters and neither are the other 2 coming up but I hope its ok :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

H for Homophobia

Just because Kirhirara Akaya seems like a demon didn't mean he was emotionless.

When he came out of the closet the regulars accepted it easily (considering majority of them were gay or bisexual), but that didn't mean the rest of the school did.

In his classes people would stare and whisper in disgust. The guys would make snide comments and never went near him let alone touch him. The girls started rumours like he enjoyed cross-dressing to he lost his virginity to a pervy old man. He had faggot scrawled all over his desk and he got the blame for it meaning he got detention. He'd get into fights at least once a week sometimes a against two or three people sometimes against a whole gang.

Even some teachers looked at him with disgust when he sat down. He'd be brought to the front and humiliated in front of the class. He'd constantly got Fs in his exams.

One time a senior gang from a rival school attacked him. Calling him a whore and nearly succeeded in fucking him but luckily the regulars came in time and sent all those people to hospital. Even after news got out about the incident people showed him no pity just comments of how he was probably asking for it.

There's only so much a person can take. Questions of whether he really was disgusting or whether it was wrong to be this way filled his mind all the time. Akaya kept his hopes up that one day it would change. One day people would respect him and accept him. One day.

* * *

So review and request something for K. The person who requested something for H i will give priority to.


	9. I for Innocence

Ok I am really really sorry. I know i said that I'd upload this one straight after but after re reading it i realesed it was kinda crap so I hope this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**I for Innocence **

I never was innocent. Even as a child. I wasn't showered with gift and affection. I was treated like an object.

My mother died in hospital after I was born. Apparently giving birth was too much of a strain to her weak body.

'Father' stepped into the gambling world. He lost our money, our house and all our possessions. He even lost all of mum's things. We were left with nothing.

We moved to the slums and occupied a dark and mouldy flat that was falling apart. I thought that he would realise that what he was doing was wrong. To wake up and want to treat me like his son and to start our lives again.

But no.

His greed for money overpowered him so he moved on from gambling to a different trade.

Being 6 years old I didn't realise people coming into to look at me was weird. My father started to become happier and so I thought things were going to change. I was so naive.

The first time it happened was horrifying. I heard the flat door slam open and two voices, one of them my father's. They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of my room. Then father opened the door.

I sat up and saw the man give my father a wad full of notes. Father laughed and told the man to have fun and walked out of the room and out of our flat.

The man had an eerie atmosphere around him. He walked over with a strange glint in his eye. I realise now that it must have been lust.

Then it started. In that hour my clothes were torn, my body scared and my innocence torn apart to shreds.

I still remember his hands touching me.

No six years old should have had that happen to them.

That night my innocence was stolen.

* * *

Please review!


	10. J for Jam

My last one was a bit depressing so I hope this lame attempt at comedy is ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**J for Jam**

"No."

"Akaya."

"No."

"Just a bit."

"No."

"It's only jam, Just a tiny bit."

_1 hour later..._

"Stop being a fucking brat and eat it."

"Let me think...still no Jackal-senpai."

"Why the fuck not you little bastard!"

Akaya looked at the sandwich and back to Jackal.

"It's Satan's jizz."

...

...

"NIOU!"

_Over at Yagyuu's House_

"Puri."

* * *

Please Review!


	11. K for Knight

This was requested by lebunnylub. Please excuse my terrible attempt at comedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**K for Knight**

It was a lovely summer day. The sun was shining and the birds singing. Children were playing in the streets. Unfortunately, for a young tensai it wasn't that lovely.

The school was having a school festival. This sounds like a quite enjoyable thing, a day to spend with you classmates and have fun. Unless you were a certain sugar addict.

This year they had banned every stall from selling sweets, gum and cake to our very own Marui Bunta. This is because last year the festival ended with a food fight. Which for the record was caused by a disguised Niou acting like a sugar high tensai.

Currently he is lying on a bench lifeless with a depressed aura. Many of the regulars had tried to bring him back to life. With Sanada threatening laps, Niou popping balloons around him, Jackal offering him *shudders* sugar free food and various other things.

Akaya his very own boyfriend hadn't shown up! It wasn't until 4 hours later did he show his face.

"Senpai!"

'Was that the smell of frosting?' thought Marui

"Wake up! I have cake!"

Immediately he looked up and grabbed said item and shovelled it down his throat. It wasn't until he had finished had he noticed his boyfriends appearance.

"Akaya"

"Hai Bunta?"

"Why are you dressed as a knight?"

He was correct; the young teen was fully dressed in a suit of armour.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I'm senpai's knight in shining armour!"

"..."

"Instead of a sword I came armed with cake to slay the evil sugar low!"

"I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

Request and Review please!


	12. L for Line

This idea was from Fadey ^^. Basically when Fadey gave me this word Line all I could think of was the anime Togainu no chi. Basically in the anime Line is a drug, it's hard to explain so I advise you watch it since it is a really good anime ;D Although I have to say I was disappointed with it since I had seen the game of it and when they announced they were making an anime of the game I got excited because I thought 'Yay a good hard core yaoi with a good plot' It barely made it to yaoi for me there was no real guy on guy action! But hey I'll stop with my ramble ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**L for Line **

In the 21st century a drug named line appeared on the black market. People who were always lower than someone, could never reach a goal or wanted a fulfilling life took it. It tripled a person's physical and mental strength.

He never could beat his senpai and finally he could. The small container was shattered on the floor. The liquid that one filled it started to react in the boy's body. He felt stronger than ever. He ran and ran. He reached the 3 demons. As the three saw him, their faces paled. Their friend, companion and teammate had fallen to the drug.

But even with the powerful drug he lost. He lost again. 'Why?' he thought.

_One year later_

A group of teenager were stood by a grave.

'_Kirihara Akaya_

_The world tore apart this pure soul,_

_Tainted it,_

_Destroyed it,_

_And painted it black,_

_Hopefully this soul will fine peace in heaven,_

_R.I.P'_

The drug line. One drop of that drug got the user hooked. But the effect were devastating to the body. The human body couldn't hold so much power. The drug would kill every single cell in you body. Sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly and painfully.

From the devil himself they say. The drug 'Line' is consuming the world they stand on. Like it consumed his soul.

* * *

Request and Review!


	13. M for Makeover

I'm sorry! I'm not dead honest. I'll stop talking so you can just read this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

* * *

**M for Make over**

Niou was not happy.

He was meant to have a day with his Akaya yesterday but the brat had to cancel on him because his mother's friends wanted to see him. Akaya had texted him saying things like help, hairdressers and other things that had no relevance whatsoever. Until the great trickster managed to piece everything together. Akaya was having a make over.

Well at least he'll have a surprise.

Today was what some people might call a non-uniform day. Niou had walked in, in pair of scuffed up jeans, trainers and purple top. He expected his brat to come in wearing sportswear yet again.

Oh boy was he wrong.

When he saw Akaya at lunch, his jaw dropped.

His hair had been straitened it looked similar to the sugar addict's but more messed up. For some reason the new hairstyle brought more attention to his green eyes. He was wearing skin tight jeans that showed of every single curve and showed off his long legs. The devil was also wearing a white top that slid off one shoulder and bright red converses.

'He has a nice arse.'

But then Niou realised many other people thought the same when Akaya was walking through crowds and tables. He counted about 20 times the brat got groped.

One quality Niou has is being a possessive bastard.

So when Akaya finally got to the table slightly red, Niou got up on the people to look at him. Then he dragged up Akaya and shoved his tongue down the second year's throat.

"He's mine so piss off." Said Niou whilst he gave the iciest glare known to man.

Akaya buried his head into the tricksters shoulder whilst he turned a shade of red.

* * *

If anyone can draw that end scene I would love them forever ^^

Review and Request! Although I have already written N,O,P,Q so i need a request for R


	14. N for Night

This is one of my depressing ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

* * *

**N for Night**

By day a youthful teen. By a night a worker in the red light district.

He'd stay in one room of the brothel while men would walk and leave an hour later.

Usually it would one man. Sometimes a businessman, other times a sadistic man. On some so called 'special arrangements' there would be a group of men at once. Majority of the time it wasn't in anyways gentle.

He didn't enjoy this at all. He felt like a whore. But he had to do this for his mum.

She had been in hospital for a while. Then they discovered she had a special genetic disease. Luckily Akaya didn't inherit this. The disease required special expensive medical treatment. Without the treatment she'd die within 3-4 months. So Akaya resorted to this.

Obviously some of his teammates noticed something wrong. Yanagi had questioned him many times but every time he'd dodge the question. He'd pretend everything was okay.

They'd never know.

No one can ever know.

The night is dark for a reason.

* * *

Review please!


	15. O for OMG

Disclaimer:I do not own PoT or the song.

* * *

**O for OMG**

Kirihara Akaya is currently twitching on the floor while Niou is roaring with laughter. The reason?

Jenna Rose – OMG the official video.

Even Yanagi would have turned green at the video.

It looked like child prostitution or reverse paedophilia. People who would enjoy this video should be in jail.

All the regulars crowded round to see what had caused their ace to 'die'.

"Oh my..."

"Tarundoru!"

"MY EYES THEY BURN."

* * *

You need to watch this video so you know my pain. Review and add comments if you've seen the video.


	16. P for Photo

Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**P for Photo**

On Sunday Akaya had gone on a date with his mushroom. They were what you'd call an 'item'.

They hadn't told anyone yet. Not because they were embarrassed but because currently Sanada and Atobe were having a couple's feud. Although everyone knew, they'd give in eventually. But right now Atobe had banned his teammates from meeting with anyone associated with Sanada. Sanada had a similar rule.

The two had decided to go to the park, as cheesy as it was. Wakashi had led him to a more secluded area. Then pushed him up against a tree and stuck his tongue down Akaya's throat. The second year blushed a bright red but still tried to gain dominance (but severely losing). A smirk appeared on Wakashi's face.

Though they didn't notice a click of a camera and a familiar 'puri'.

_The next day..._

Hyotei and Rikkaidai had a lovely photo pasted along the walls.

_Hyotei_

"Wow. Hiyoshi didn't know you had it in ya."

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS AND EXPLANATIONS. HIYOSHI WAKASHI 1000000 LAPS AFTER YOUR EXPLANATION AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD ONE."

_Rikkaidai_

"Didn't know you liked to bottom Akaya. I guess you like being dominated."

"KIRIHARA AKAYA. WHAT DID I SAY! RUN LAPS UNTIL YOU COLLAPSE."

* * *

Review please! OH AND LOOK LOOK! Whoever knows where to watch prince of tennis another story 2 send me a link and i mean Tanjou! Buchou Shiraishi Kuranosuke' and the other one is 'Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi


	17. Q for Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

* * *

**Q for Quidditch**

"Jackal-senpai"

"Yes Akaya?"

"I wish we could play Quidditch."

"Why?"

"Because it looks fun!"

"And..."

"I'd get to push Niou-senpai off his broom."

"Akaya he has apologised for the photos of you sleeping on him."

"I still wanna play Quidditch."

* * *

Review! OH AND LOOK LOOK! Whoever knows where to watch prince of tennis another story 2 send me a link and i mean Tanjou! Buchou Shiraishi Kuranosuke' and the other one is 'Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi


	18. R for Rope

Disclaimer I do not own PoT

* * *

**R for Ropes**

"Niou-senpai, when you said lets try something new I didn't have this in mind."

Our little devil ace is on a chair. His arms are tied up behind the chair and his legs are tied to the legs of the chair.

"Just relax and enjoy it Aka-chan."

The trickster then placed a blindfold around the other's eyes. His hands roamed around Akaya's body whilst his teeth slowly pulled down his zipper.

_The next day_

"Niou I see you used the ropes I gave you. I must say the bruises are quite visible."

* * *

Review!OH AND LOOK LOOK! Whoever knows where to watch prince of tennis another story 2 send me a link and i mean Tanjou! Buchou Shiraishi Kuranosuke' and the other one is 'Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi


	19. S for Sexual Harassment

**S for Sexual Harassment**

Currently all the Rikkaidai tennis regulars were stood in a train.

Suddenly a crowd of people came onto the train causing the second year to be separated from the others. This didn't bother them since he normally found his way back.

Then Niou heard a muffled cry. After years of running away from his angry victims his hearing had sharpened. He turned his head to the sound and saw curly black hair poke up in the middle of a crowd of businessmen.

The trickster wormed his way towards his Kohai.

O boy was he mad now.

One man was holding both of Akaya's hands behind his back whilst whispering lewd things into his ear. The other man was groping the second year's crotch and stroking his face. Other men around were smirking as they enjoyed the view.

Akaya looked up and saw his senpai and gave a muffled cry for help. His emerald eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"He looks like a lamb ready for slaughter." The men chuckled.

Niou's world flashed red. He punched one of the men and pulled Akaya into his arms.

"Get the fuck away from him you bastards."

The second year buried his head into Niou's chest.

"No one. I repeat no one ever touches my brat. Get ready for a world of pain."

_One day later_

"A group of businessmen have been arrested for multiple crimes and are expected to serve at least 20 years in prison. The charges were..."

"See brat I told you I'd get revenge."

Let's just say Niou got a very nice thank you.

* * *

Review and Request! OH AND LOOK LOOK! Whoever knows where to watch prince of tennis another story 2 send me a link and i mean Tanjou! Buchou Shiraishi Kuranosuke' and the other one is 'Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi


End file.
